Love Potion
by destinygateway
Summary: Hinata drinks a potion to make Naruto fall in love with her. The only problem is, every guy in school is too! How will she cope with all the guys wanting her and the jealous fangirls? Will Naruto love her for her and not because of the potion? NaruHina
1. Love Potion

**A/N: Hi there! This is just a little warning before you continue on XD There will not only be NaruHina but all of the guys in "Naruto" pairing with Hinata as well. If you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you move to a different story. Also there may contain fluff and a little OOC in some of the guys since they're all wanting Hinata. Anyways, enjoy the story and read PLUS review!**

**Disclaimer: **It's a fan fiction, of course I don't own Naruto.

**Love Potion**

Chapter one

Love Potion

--

Hinata dragged herself home after the depressing day she had. The sun was already setting as the sky became a fiery orange. She sighed as she remembered her day at school.

--

_Hinata awoke feeling confident that she'd finally tell Naruto that she liked him for a long time. She felt a little nervous but also felt as though today was her lucky day._

_At school, Hinata fidgeted with her fingers while glancing back from the teacher to Naruto. When class finally ended, she went to look for Naruto who was drooling all over Sakura. Hinata sighed thinking she'd have another chance after the next class was over._

_To her luck, Naruto ended up having a fight with Sasuke and so she had to wait a bit longer before getting the chance to actually confess to him._

_When the chance finally came, it was already the end of the school day. She went to her locker and gathered her things. "Maybe today wasn't the day," she thought sadly. As she turned around the corner, she hit into something. "Ah, sorry." Naruto apologized. Hinata blushed seeing that she had accidentally bumped into Naruto. Perhaps this was her chance to tell him her feelings. "N-N-Naruto, I-I l-like l-like y-you…" she stuttered quietly while looking down._

"_Eh? Do I know you?" Naruto asked. Hinata was speechless. How could he not know her!? They'd been in the same schools since kindergarten, went to the same classes and she stalked him everywhere he went! "I'll see you around then," he said walking away._

--

She felt even more disappointed after remembering the event again. As she walked home, she went pass an alley but suddenly paused when she saw a figure appearing from the darkness. "Young girl, I see you look quite sad," the figure said emerging from the shadows.

It was an old lady with a cloak around her. Hinata was a bit startled but relaxed after seeing that it was only an old woman. "A-Actually…I-I am," she replied looking at the old woman.

"Your sad that the person you like won't acknowledge your feelings, correct?" the lady asked.

"Y-Yes, h-how did y-you know?" Hinata questioned surprised.

The woman smiled and replied, "It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that the person whom you like should feel the same way about you." The woman handed Hinata a heart shaped bottle.

She toke it cautiously and asked, "W-What is t-this?"

"It's a love potion. If you drink it, it'll make the person you like fall in love with you," exclaimed the old lady.

Hinata examined the bottle with shimmering pink liquid. "B-But-" before she could finish, the old woman was gone.

--

Hinata set the bottle on the little desk near her bed. "Should I really drink this?" she asked herself, "If I do, Naruto will like me but I shouldn't force him to like me…" She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

The next day, Hinata was very tired. She didn't get much sleep because of the decision of drinking the potion or not. Although her gut told her it wasn't right, she opened the bottle and swallowed down the sparkling pink juice. It tasted sweet and thick. "I hope this works," she thought to herself.

In class, Hinata glanced repeatedly at Naruto who didn't seem to pay attention to her as usual. The class ended as her hopes became hopeless. "I guess the potion didn't work after all," she sadly said to herself. Hinata sighed disappointed and walked out the door. As she did so, she once again bumped into Naruto. She turned a beet red as she stuttered, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Hinata. Here, let me carry your books for you," Naruto smiled taking her books. "The potion did work!" she thought happily.

"Come on, lets get to class," Naruto said grinning as he grabbed Hinata's hand with his free hand. Hinata blushed madly with the touch of his skin on hers. "This is to good to be true!" she screamed to herself. Hinata was so happy she was finally able to be with Naruto. Even though it was the potions work, she was still happy that he noticed her for once. "We're here," Naruto said looking down at her and saw that she had tears flowing down from her face.

"W-What's wrong Hinata!?" Naruto asked dropping the books and grasping her shoulders.

Hinata wiped her tears away. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm just s-so happy t-that y-you're finally n-noticing me," she said smiling while looking up at Naruto.

He smiled and wiped the remaining tears away, "From now on you're the only one that I'll notice."

After a few moments they picked up their things and opened the door to the classroom. Inside, everyone's eyes fixed onto Hinata's. Hinata blushed confused at why all the male students were staring at her. Then, out of no where chaos arose. From left and right, shouts were being scattered to Hinata around the room.

"Hinata, over here!"

"Come sit by me!"

"No, me!"

"I saved you a seat!"

"Want to go out!?"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"W-What's going on?!" Hinata thought to herself. She then became dizzy and fainted.

--

**A/N: Please review and tell me how you liked it! I'll see you in chapter two with lots of drama! **


	2. Boys

**A/N: Hi there! This is just a little warning before you continue on XD There will not only be NaruHina but all of the guys in "Naruto" pairing with Hinata as well. If you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you move to a different story. Also there may contain fluff and a little OOC in some of the guys since they're all wanting Hinata. Anyways, enjoy the story and read PLUS review!**

**Disclaimer: **It's a fan fiction, of course I don't own Naruto.

**Love Potion**

Chapter two

Boys

--

Hinata was taken to the nurses office were she was sound asleep. When she finally woke up, she saw brown eyes blinking over hers. Hinata blushed as she backed away from the figure and pulled the sheets up to her face.

"Ha-ha, sorry for scaring you. You just look cute when your sleeping," the person said. Hinata peeked from behind the sheets and saw that it was her friend, Kiba. She was surprised that he said that and it made her blush even more. "H-Hi, K-Kiba." Hinata said shyly.

"Yo!" he grinned as he handed her a basket full of fruit, "I got these for you. They'll make you feel better."

"T-Thank you," she smiled.

"No prob," he winked.

"U-Um, w-where's N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered quietly.

"Oh, him. He visited you a few times in between classes," Kiba stated dully, "Right now class should be starting."

"S-Shouldn't y-you be g-going?" she asked.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here with you," he smiled.

"O-Oh I s-see, t-then I s-should g-get to c-class," Hinata said getting up.

"Whoa, you should get more rest before-" Kiba started as Hinata fell right on top of him.

"Ugh, are you alright?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Ah!" Hinata blushed furiously as she got up immediately, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"It's alright. Just rest up," he said as she went back to bed.

--

When Hinata woke up again, she saw a different face that she wasn't familiar with. He had black short hair and a black tight shirt that exposed his stomach. "Hello Hinata. I'm Sai," he said with a painted fake smile on his face.

"H-Hi," she blushed, "W-Where's K-Kiba?"

"Don't worry about him. He fell asleep when I came in so I exposed of him," Sai said smiling.

"O-Oh, w-what t-time is it?"

"About three hours before school ends," he replied still smiling.

"I-I s-should g-get to c-class then." she stuttered as she got up.

Sai's smile turned into a frown as he pushed her back down onto the bed and went on top of her. "I can't let you do that. Let's have some fun before we go shall we?" he said with a wicked smile. Hinata turned as red as a tomato and began to get dizzy. Before he and she knew it, Hinata fainted. "This won't be as much fun if your sleeping," Sai said making a frown while getting up from the bed and out the door.

--

Waking up once again, Hinata awoke to see yet another person. This time she was relieved because it was only her cousin, Neji.

"How are you Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I-I f-feel b-better," she replied.

"That's good."

"W-Why are y-you h-here?"

"I came to pick you up. School had ended."

"That means Naruto left already," she said sadly to herself.

Hinata was so exhausted, Neji had to piggy back ride her on the way home. "I-I apologize f-for m-making you d-do t-this," Hinata stuttered.

"It's fine," Neji replied, "Oh, there is also a few assignments you missed."

"A-Ah, o-okay."

"I can help you if you want me to," Neji said saying it in a statement not a question.

"T-Thank you," Hinata smiled.

--

At home, Neji helped Hinata with her assignments and got them all finished before midnight.

"T-Thank y-you again N-Neji," she said smiling while in her bed. Neji nodded and went to turn off the lights. His heart started racing as he went back over to Hinata and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night Hinata," he whispered and headed out the room. Hinata was fast asleep but could feel the touch of lips against her forehead.

--

Hinata went back to school with a scared feeling of two things. One, the potion wore off and two, more boy trouble.

When she reached her locker and saw that Naruto was standing there waiting for her, all of those feelings she had went away. "Ah, Hinata! I was so worried about you. Are you ok?!" he asked sympathetically.

Hinata blushed and replied, "I-I'm f-feeling much b-better."

"I'm so glad," Naruto sighed with relief as he hugged her. Hinata turned a deep shade of pink as everything began to get dizzy again. Naruto pulled back and asked, "Hinata, are you sure your ok?"

Before she could answer, a raven haired boy came walking toward them with screaming girls from behind. The boy had blood red eyes and looked really pissed as he shot a death glare at Naruto. Naruto stood in front of Hinata and asked, "What do you want Sasuke-teme?"

"Shut up and move."

"As if! I'm not letting you touch Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke glared at him once again and quickly toke Hinata by the wrist and ran off.

"W-Where are y-you t-taking m-me," she asked while running.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied as he shoved her into a closet and closed the door. Hinata hesitated to talk but whispered and asked, "W-Why are w-we in a c-closet?"

"To hide from the annoying fangirls," he coldly stated as if he were talking to a dummy. It was pretty dark and a little cramped with storage boxes. Hinata was only a feet away from Sasuke as well.

Silence blanketed them till Sasuke broke the silence. "You better tell me what kind of spell you put on me or else," he hissed.

W-What are y-you t-talking a-about?" Hinata asked.

"I've never felt this way toward anyone before," Sasuke growled as he crept his hand along Hinata's thigh but pulled back and clenched it into a fist, "You better explain to me what kind of spell you put on me."

--

"So this is all because you wanted that idiot to notice you?" Sasuke said irritated. Hinata nodded guilty of her selfish action. Sasuke sighed and said, "You better find that old hag and undo this or else things will get worse and I might not be able to control myself."

Hinata nodded once again. "Anyways, we should get out of this damn closet. Tell me when the coast is clear." he exclaimed. Hinata opened the door and peeked through it. There was no one in sight so she signaled Sasuke as they quietly snuck out.

--

After class, all the girls crowded around Hinata. One with short pink hair came up to her and said, "Ok, I don't know what kind of trick you put on all the guys here, but it's not funny. They don't even notice us anymore! I mean it's not fair! Stop it or we'll have to take drastic measures. Oh, and don't touch my Sasuke!"

"Your Sasuke?! You mean "my" Sasuke!" a blonde haired one yelled.

The two girls argued back and forth as Hinata tiptoed out of the group of girls. "That was a close one," she thought to herself with relief.

--

Things just got worse when more boys came up to her and asked her to do things with her. Naruto wanted to eat lunch with her, Sasuke wanted to walk her home after school, Sai rented a hotel for the two of them which made Hinata almost faint but he said he was kidding and only wanted to draw her, Kiba wanted to go to the park with her and have a picnic, Shino wanted to go to the bug museum with her, Choji wanted to go eat at a restaurant with her, Shikamaru wanted to watch the clouds with her, Gaara wanted to supposedly "chat" with her, Kankuro wanted to go to the movies with her, Neji wanted to study again with her, and Lee wanted to do one thousand laps around the whole school with her.

Hinata was so overwhelmed, she wanted to faint but knew if she did it wouldn't solve anything. She had to find that old woman again to undo the potions spell.

--

**A/N: So this chapter was mainly about all the boys wanting her XD The next chapter will be called "Fangirls" You'll find out why….Also, the next chapter will have more NaruHina. I'm sorry for not having much of it yet Review plz!**


End file.
